Where is everyone?
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Robin, Wally, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Conner, and Kaldur wake up in a post-apocalyptic world. Upon exploring this world, they discover something that could change their lives forever. Rated T for language. Ships: Supermartian, Spitfire, and Chalant
1. Prologue

Dick jolted up, his eyes darting around the room. Was he in a hospital? Rolling out of bed he noticed a pair of clothes were hanging up. Jeans and a t-shirt. He decided that it was better than the hospital clothes he had on and changed into them.

Why hasn't a nurse or someone come? If he had just gotten up. How did he get here? Walking out of the room and looking down both sides of the halls, confusion crossed his features.

There were random wheelchairs just left in the middle of the hall, among other things. He hesitantly started his way down the hall.

"Dick?" he turned his head quickly to see a familiar redhead. Next to said redhead was Artemis and M'gann. He smiled and they ran toward him.

"What happened?" Dick questioned and Wally looked to M'gann. "All I remember is that we were in the cave, and now in the hospital." the martian informed.

No one responded, Dick kept making his way down the hall. "Conner, Kaldur, and Zatanna must be here too." he said and looked back at them.

M'gann was wearing her usual clothes, he and Wally were wearing practically the same clothes, and Artemis was wearing leggings and a shirt.

"Its so...empty." Artemis said aloud. They all nodded in agreement. "We need to get out of here." Wally said and M'gann looked at him like he was crazy.

"What about the rest?" she asked and Wally stayed silent. "We'll go to the cave and contact them." Dick said, looking thoroughly at every detail he could as they walked.

"Who says their not in the hospital? Wally can run around the building for them." Artemis said and Robin shook his head. "It'll take to much time, especially because we don't even know their here! The less time we spend in this hospital the better." As he said that he gestured to a flight of stairs.

Wally grabbed Artemis and sped down them, and M'gann flew down. "Wow okay." Dick said and groaned as he ran down what seemed like a million stairs. Once he got down, the three of them were waiting for him.

They all walked out the building, Robin giving them dirty looks. "Conner! Kaldur! I see them!" Zatanna yelled out and ran to the four of them. She was wearing leggings and a tanktop, while Kaldur and Conner were wearing their usual superhero getups.

"We thought we were the only ones left." they all recieved confused glances, but once the four of them looked around Happy Harbor it came to them. "Where is everybody?"

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review and a fave/follow so I know I should continue!**


	2. Questions

"What the hell!?" Artemis growled out, as she entered the lobby of the cave. "There's no one here! Nothing!" the called out, crossing her arms over her chest. A slam was heard and she turned on her heel.

Wally was in the kitchen, he slammed the door closed and groaned. "Tell me about it." he muttered. It was empty. "Who took the food?"

"More like what." the two of them turned to see Dick walking into the room. He held up a small container. Artemis and Wally rushed over to it. There was a weird gooey substance in it. Artemis stuck her tongue out in disgust at it.

They were now all wearing their costumes, well except for Wally. He was going to put it on after he had something to eat. Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann all walked in. The three of them were checking the bedrooms.

Kaldur had a container with a similar looking goo in it. "So, there is life here, other than us." Wally stated, now in his suit. "If I test the goo through the computer, we might find out what exactly came here." Robin explained, and Kaldur handed the teen the other container.

They all followed Robin into the lab. He typed a few things into the computer and it stuck out a tray. Dick poured the two containers of goo onto the tray and slid it back into the computer.

"If something _was_ here, then how did it get in? Or out?" Conner asked, leaning against the wall. Wally shrugged in response. "Could be a meta-human." M'gann pointed out.

"Unknown." the computer beeped out. Everyone groaned. "Now we're even more lost!" Artemis said, swinging her arms in the air.

"Lets just...fly around in the bioship?" M'gann asked unsurely. Artemis raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That could work." Robin spoke, "We could use the heat detectors to scan for other people, or _things_." M'gann smiled and started making her way to the bioship.

 **Later** Robin typed something into one the computers on the ship and a large holographic screen came in front of M'gann, who was driving the ship.

Wally was impatiently tapping his foot, and Artemis grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and slowly begin to relax. Robin was searching social media, but he had yet to find anything.

Zatanna was looking through a spell book, trying to find any spells that could explain whats happening. Conner and Kaldur were talking strategy.

"Wait! Look at this!" Robin said, and everyone turned to him. He made a large holographic screen at the front of the ship for the team to see.

A boy had a panicked face, and was sprinting down the street. "If _anyone_ is watching this, you have to help me! Please! Please! Plea-" he was cut off by his own scream, and multiple unsettling sounds soon after. Blood covered the screen and some gurgling soom after.

They all cringed, and Robin pulled the screen down. "So, theres a killing spree?" Conner stated, running a hand down his face.

"Everywhere around the world? Thats impossible for a few people to do." Kaldur responded with a sigh. "There has to be millions of them!" Wally said, leaning back in his chair.

"Then how were we spared? How did we end up in that hospital? And where are the dead bodies?!" Artemis angrily questioned, her brows furrowed.

No one answered, no one _knew_ why that happened. Artemis slumped in her chair and looked out the window.

"I've got something!"


	3. Fight

"Are you sure this is the place?" Wally asked, as the seven of them walked down the rocky path in the middle of nowhere. M'gann nodded and gestured to the small screen. "There's two hest signatures over there."

She pointed to the hill in front of them. "The faster we find them the faster we can fix this." Artemis said, as they climbed up the hill.

"Oh god." Robin groaned as they went to the building at the bottom of the hill. "Cadmus." Conner growled out, and tightened his fists. "What are they up to this time?" Kaldur questioned to no one in particular.

"Only one way to find out!" Wally said and swung the doors open, confidently walking in. His shoulders slumped as he walked in. The team hesitantly followed him in.

The room was covered in blood, but there were no bodies. "What the..." Artemis muttered, as she looked around the room. There were two hallways, one on the right side of the room, and one of the left.

Robin pointed down the right one "Look!" there was an elevator at the end of it, and a scientist smirked at them. "Going down." he said and the doors of it closed before Wally could get in there.

His fists pounded against the doors in anger. Once the rest of the team got there, Conner pried the doors opened. "Etativel!" Zatanna cried out and she began to float down with M'gann. Conner jumped down, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, and Robin grabbed onto the cables and slid downward.

"Shit!" Conner yelled out, and a loud bang echoed. The elevator was quickly going up. Artemis' breath hitched and she, along with the rest of the team swung into the nearest floor.

She rolled on the floor before coming to a stop, and laying on her back. The blonde quickly got up, as did the rest of them. "Guess were stuck with the stairs." Robin stated, gesturing to the broken cable lines.

Groans went around the room. Zatanna went toward a large steel door. There were two bloody spots next to it. "Hey, look at this!" she called out, and they all walked toward it.

With ease, Conner ripped it off the hinges. He was the first to enter, followed by the rest of the team. The place made Robin cringed, it reminded him of Arkham Asylum.

There were prison cells, the bars were rusty and there was dried blood everywhere. The cleanest thing in the place was the control panel. In the middle of it was a stairwell, leading to the second part of the prison.

They all split up, looking around in the cells on the bottom floor. Once they concluded that there was nothing they went to the top floor. Which was much more creepy. There was a wheelchair, bloodied and broken in the middle of it and a flickering light.

"Looks like a horror movie." Wally announced. Instead of splitting up this time, they stuck together, for the top floor was much smaller.

"RUNNN" a large clang came as they heard someone say that. In one of the cells someone had been shaking the bars violently, screaming at them to run.

"BEFORE THEY GET YOU RUNNNN." he laughed hysterically, his body was all torn up and bloody. It was impossible that he was still alive. You could _see_ his skull. Robin raised an eyebrow, hes experienced worse visiting Arkham.

Loud clanging sounds came from the bottom of the prison. They all leaned over the rails and saw a large man, he looked like the man in the prison, but bulkier, the large _thing_ pulled out a huge hammer.

"Fun." Artemis sarcastically muttered and pulled her bow out. The man in the cell started laughing again. "Y-You cant destroy them!" Conner jumped over the rails and before he could land he grabbed the things neck, but the large monster grabbed the half-kryptonians forearms and swung him to the wall.

Artemis leaped off the railing, firing explosive arrows, followed by Robin who was throwing explosive batarangs.

Wally sped down the stairs and circled the thing, confusing it. M'gann telepathically tried to calm it. "Its no use! It's mind is a m-" like it did with Conner, M'gann was flung to the wall.

Kaldur had been practically covering it with water, Zatanna casting spells left and right, but she was tiring from all the energy being used.

The monster pulled his hammer out and stomped toward Conner and M'gann, even though the rest of the team members were trying their best to hold him off.

The half-kryptonian and martian were beginning to gain conciousness, but once they opened their eyes the monster was swinging a hammer at them.

"Dleihs!" Zatanna screamed out before either could react. A shield covered the two of them, so when it hit the hammer against the shield the hammer flumg back at it and hit it on the head. The thing backed up, holding his head and yelled out in anger.

"Zatanna!" Artemis yelled out after noticing the unconscious magician. The archer slid to her, and wrapped an arm around the teen. Upon seeing the monster approach them, Artemis carried Zatanna out of the prison and into the room they had been in previously.

Wally sped to the two of them. "We need to get her somewhere safe!" Artemis exclaimed, gesturing to the monster who made it through the large doorway.

Wally nodded before running back to the monster, hitting it everywhere he could in miliseconds. The thing yelled out and freaked, running toward the first thing it saw. Artemis and Zatanna.

Sprinting head first toward them, Artemis didn't have time to react, and before she knew it she had been forcefully pushed by the monster and falling down the elevator shaft.

Her grip on Zatanna tightened, and she felt something grab her hand, Wally. Robin was holding onto Wallys foot. Robins feet were on both sides of the door frame, as he struggled with the weight.

Suddenly, Artemis gasped and looked down. Something was grabbing her foot! A torn up, bloody hand. She looked back up, Robins face was scrunched up, and he looked like he was about to let go of them all.

"Let go!" Artemis yelled at the redhead. Wally looked at her like she was insane. "Let go?! Why the hell would I do that!" Robin groaned out, he was struggling.

Artemis gave Wally a kiss on his hand, and a weak smile. "ARTEMIS! ZATANNA!" the speedster cried out as he watched them fall down the dark abyss.


	4. Dead

Wally breathed heavily, the large monster was on the floor, the fight was over. He was leaning against the wall, his jaw tight and he looked like at any moment he would _snap_.

What made him even more mad was how cool Robin was being about the whole situation. Hell, even Kaldur was freaking out a bit.

Wally walked over to the teen, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Whats going on with you?" he practically yelled out. Robin turned quickly and everyone stared at the speedster and boy wonder.

"Its probably just another training simulation." he explained, with a shrug. Wallys eyes widened and his arms shot up in the air.

"No! If it was J'onn would be here! But he's not! He's _gone_ , just like Artemis and Zatanna!" he exclaimed. Everyone flinched, they've never seen Wally like this. "And all because _you_ couldn't hold us." he poked a finger in Robins chest.

"She let go of you!" Dick shot back, and Wally breathed out a laugh. "She saved your life Wally! Can't you be grateful?!" he yelled and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"I would do _anything_ just to keep Artemis alive, just to kiss her one last time, to touch her." he quietly said the last parts. Robins eyes dulled and he reached to put a hand on his friends shoulder, but froze and pulled it back.

"We have more important things to deal with." Kaldur announced, and Wally glared at him, though the Atlantian didn't seem to care.

 **Earlier...** "ARTEMIS! ZATANNA!" Wally screamed out, before she saw him disappear as she fell farther down into the abyss, clutching Zatannas unconscious body.

Artemis panicked. Was she going to die? Was this it? No, it cant be, she had to fight. Her eyes looked around, looking for something _anything_ to grab on to. The cable lines were all broken.

She looked down, the floor was awfully close. Suddenly, she stuck her arm out and gripped onto one of the door frames. Slamming her foot against a wall, and seeing the torn up hand that was holding onto it letting go.

Artemis groaned as she lifted Zatanna up and swung her into the floor above them, before lifting her self up to it. She started cursing under her breath as she started to stand up.

Once Artemis went to pick Zatanna up, she noticed a damp mark forming on her calf. The archers hesd flew back and she groaned.

She bent down and lifted Zatannas pant leg up, there was a gash on her calf, which Artemis guessed happened when she swung Zatanna to the room above.

Artemis sat down, her own legs extended out, and she took an arrow out of her quiver. She started to cut her pant leg. Once she thought it was good enough she set the material down.

Artemis took some rubbing alcohol out of her utility belt and put it on the magicians leg so it wouldn't get infected. Then she wrapped it with her the oant leg she cut off.

"Of course the day I dont reload on gauze we really need it." she complained, as she tied the material around her friends leg.

 **Meanwhile...** They kept searching around the level they were on, looking for any clues on what happened. "How come we only got one heat signature?" Conner questioned out of nowhere. Kaldur nodded in response and stepped toward the half-kryptonian.

"He is correct, there we've come in contact with three living things, yet only received one heat signature." the Atlantian explained, with a raised eyebrow.

"Those things, they aren't alive." M'gann said with a sigh. "Thats things mind was like Conners when Psimon wiped our memories, all over the place. All he knew how to do was attack." the martian announced, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then he must be a clone, and a recent one." Robin stated, but M'gann shook her head. "No, even then Conner had a heat signature, and that thing had _memories._ " she shivered as she said it.

"All I saw was syringes, and electoshocks, and other horrible lab experiments." her head dropped as she said it. Conner put an arm around her, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"So those things were _people?_ Innocent people? Being used as experiments!" Wally exclaimed, and they all stepped back. The speedster had started to get aggressive after Artemis and Zatanna had fallen.

"Those sick Cadmus bastards! Dead! Every last one of them!" he yelled out. Kaldurs eyes widened "No, that is not how we do things." he tried to reason, yet Wally shook his head.

"We dont let our teammates _die_ either do we?! Seems like we're breaking some pretty big rules here!" Robins brows furrowed and he stepped toward the furious redhead.

"Wally I understand that your upset, but you need to calm dow-" he was cut off by a loud banging noise.


	5. Coming

Artemis laid Zatanna on the hospital-like bed carefully. She carried the magician around for nearly half an hour looking for a place to set her down. She sat down and groaned.

They had to find the rest of the team, but how? Go up what seemed like a million flights of stairs? _While_ carrying an unconscious teen? To time-consuming. She just needed to get the _hell_ out of here so she could contact them.

Then, Artemis groaned once more, they too were to far down, even if she and Zatanna got out of there she still wouldn't be able to contact them.

The archer stood up, and walked out of the room, looking around on the spacious floor, looking for anything that could help in the long run. The only helpful thing she found was a dagger, which she gladly took.

Artemis didn't even ask _why_ the dagger was there, nor did she care. The blonde found herself in a dim room, a desk with papers and a lamp was the only thing in it. She picked up one of the papers, her eyes skimming it.

 _Operation: 2A3M_.

 _Subject: Mike Haynes_.

 _Occupation: Custodian_.

 _Week 1:_ _Mike had grown in size, his arms and legs are gaining muscle rather quickly. Has only had half of the serum._

 _Week 2:_ _We gave Mike the other half of the serum, his skin is getting flakey and falling off. His veins are more visible._

 _Week 3:_ _He is getting more aggressive, he wont respond to most things in anything other than with anger._

 _Week 4:_ _He is beginning to worry us. He nearly broke out of his assigned place. Mr. Haynes seems to not respond to pain, but he is nowhere close to invincible._

 _Week 5:_ _He broke out, he's killing everyone. He's letting the failed experiments out. God help us all._

Artemis raised an eyebrow before angrily throwing the paper down. They used people! They are people! She turned on her heel and walked out.

 **Meanwhile...** There was a hoard of them! They weren't as large as the first one, they were rather thin, but there were so many! A large barrel was thrown by Conner toward the mass of them.

Kaldur kept them at a distance using water, but it didn't seem to affect them. Wally seemed to keep looking back at the elevator doorway, as if Artemis would just jump up and save them.

"Wally! Keep your head in the game!" Robin called out, and the speedster clenched his eyes shut for a minute, before running toward the crowd of them, crying out in anger.

Suddenly, he flew back, nearly falling down the dark abyss, like Artemis and Zatanna had. He looked down, as if he was considering just backing up one step, just to be with _her_.

"Dammit KF!" Robin yelled out punching a monster that was sprinting toward the redhead. "Focus!" M'gann said, two extra arms coming out from her sides as she fought some of them off.

Out of no where, his pupils became small, and he took a large step backwards. "I'm coming." he muttered. Robins eyes widened and he ran toward him, stopping at the edge of it.

"Wally! WALLY!"


End file.
